Ya me enoje
by Elying-chan21
Summary: La hokage manda a Hinata y a Naruto completamente solos en una mision, ¿como reaccionara Kiba al saberlo?


_Hola!_

_Esto el fic es mas k nada para mi amiga k le operaron los ojos T-T y k lamentablemente entro a la Uni, pobre de ti amiga k flojera, pero igual espero k te vaya bien xD…y también estoy haciéndolo xk kiero hacer mas fics o aunk sean one-shots de mas parejas._

_ADVERTENCIA: one-shot extrañamente raro_

* * *

**Ya me enoje**

-entendieron-hablo una rubia que se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio, tenía las manos entrelazadas y el mentón afincado en ellas, miraba seriamente a las personas frente a ella.

-hai ´ttebayo-exclamo eufórico un rubio ojiazul, se encontraba sumamente entusiasmado y mas por el hecho de que iría con _ella_ en una misión.

-hai Tsunade-sama-afirmo una chica de largo y lacio cabello azulado de grandes ojos perlas.

-bien pueden retirarse-ordeno.

Los dos ninjas que se ayeaban frente a ella hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la puerta de la oficina de la hokage.

-e-eto Hinata-chan-llamo Naruto nerviosamente, esta solo se volteo hacia el ladeando el rostro en un gesto de desconcierto-y-yo…yo quería saber si…si querías venir con migo a…a comer a Ichiraku´s antes de partir-dijo inseguro casi tartamudeando con la lengua trabada, no sabía por que le costaba tanto trabajo invitarla, siendo que con la peligrosa hasta se lo gritaba en un oído.

-haaa!...Naruto-kun yo…-exclamo Hinata apenada-lo siento pero…debo ir a ver a Kiba-kun-se disculpo.

-¿he?...ha si descuida…yo solo desea por si tenias hambre antes de partir-dijo poniendo una mano tras su nuca y lanzaba una risita algo tonta.

Hinata sonrió al ver que no se había enfadado.

-bueno entonces te veré en dos horas para irnos-

-hai-dijo al momento en que retomaba su camino.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Caminaba pensativa por las concurridas calles de konoha captando la mirada de los que la veían pasar cosa que poco le importaba, solo pensaba en el hecho del extraño comportamiento del Uzumaki para con ella desde hace unos días ,se comportaba de una manera que le resultaba extraña y podría decir hasta "rara".

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas, de seguro era solo su imaginación y él seguía igual que siempre, debía ser ella la loca que alucinaba.

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-sonrió al escuchar una voz gritando efusivamente su nombre, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al tiempo en que sus piernas se impulsaban y corrían a gran velocidad cruzando el verde campo al que había llegado.

-¡KIBA-KUN ¡-exclamo Hinata al momento en que saltaba hacia el, Kiba casi pierde el equilibrio pero logro sostenerse en pie para poder sostenerla mientras que esta enredaba sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y el la sujetaba.

Justo en el momento en el que tuvo el rostro de ella frente a él, se inclino para saborear sus labios juntándolos en un dulce beso, moviéndolos junto con los de ella y sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, la punta de su lengua se deslizo por el labio inferior de ella lo cual sorprendió a la ojiperla haciéndola sacar un pequeño gemido entreabriendo sus labios momento que Kiba aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y explorarla como tantas otras veces lo había hecho ya.

Sus pies se movieron hasta que la espalda de ella pegara con el tronco de un árbol haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera nulo mientras seguían besándose, sus lenguas habían empezado una larga lucha en la cual era difícil definir el ganador.

Lamentablemente se separaron por la falta de aire quedando frente a frente mientras se miraban con mirada soñadora como si con eso intentaran decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

-gauahu! –se escucho un ladrido a un lado de ellos, inmediatamente ambos giraron el rostro hasta toparse con un gran perro blanco, sentado a un lado de ella que movía su cola y los miraba de forma curiosa.

-Akamaru-dijo Hinata acercándose a el para acariciarlo después de que Kiba la hubiera soltado y dejado en pie en el suelo.

-¿Qué quería la hokage?-pregunto Kiba después de un rato de silencio y de estar contemplando a su novia acariciar al gran can.

-no era nada solo iré a una misión-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto curioso.

-ahora en un par de horas mas-

-¡¿ahora?!...y….¿con quién?-pregunto, por alguna extraña razón sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-con Naruto-kun-

-¡¿NANI?¡-exclamo sorprendido, haciendo que Hinata volviera su vista a el extrañada-p-pero ¿quién mas ira?-pregunto esperanzado de que alguien mas la acompañase, no le agradaba en nada la idea el hecho de que ella fuera con él a una misión.

-solo nosotros-hablo Hinata desconcertada por la actitud de Kiba.

-¿nani?...¿solo ustedes?...-dijo sin creérselo, no sabía como había hecho Naruto para estar en una misión con ella pero sabía que algo tramaba y había algo mas detrás de eso.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había notado al rubio demasiado atento con SU novia, y eso era algo que en definitiva no le agradaba, afortunadamente el siempre había estado hay para evitar que él se le acercara demasiado, pero, en una misión solos ella y Naruto no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-si ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hinata acercándose a el y ladeando la cabeza.

-no-lo dijo en un tono de voz normal pero con una expresión tan seria que al escucharlo cualquiera diría que estaba enojado.

-¿he?-ahora si no entendía nada.

-no iras a ningún lado tu sola con el-dijo de forma autoritaria.

-¿nani?...p-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Hinata sorprendida y completamente desconcertada.

Hinata lo miraba preocupada ante el cambio de actitud tan brusco de Kiba -por que no me parece bien que vayas a una misión tu sola con el-hablo con voz queda

-pero no entiendo ¿es que?...¿no confías en mi?-dijo dolida ante la desconfianza de él.

Era cierto que durante un tiempo ella estuvo enamorada del ojiazul, hiperactivo, amante del rameen, pero eso era agua pasada, hace mucho que se había olvidado de él.

Y no era solo eso, había logrado olvidarse de él y sentir solo amistad por el rubio gracias a que se había vuelto a enamorar, y de quien, pues de su mejor amigo, de la persona que en esos momentos tenía en frente y la cual estaba dudando de ella.

Kiba Inuzuka

El chico que siempre la ayudaba, se preocupaba por ella y la escuchaba.

Por algún motivo el saber que desconfiaba de ella le dolió, apretó sus puños ¿Cómo era que Kiba pudiera desconfiar de ella?, no lo entendía si ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, no tenia por qué estar dudando de ella y mucho menos de lo que sentía por él.

-¡por supuesto que confió en ti!-exclamo-es de Namikaze de quien no confió-hablo con desprecio hacia el rubio-que tal si decide aprovecharse de la situación y empieza a…empieza a querer conquistarte-Hinata lo miro incrédula, acaso creía eso, Naruto nunca aria eso y ella lo sabía, eran amigos después de todo-y…y…y si tu caes y luego…y luego decides dejarme-su voz se iba cortando conforme lo que iba viendo, jamás había visto a Hinata de esa forma.

-estás diciendo que piensas que si yo voy con el te dejare por el simple hecho de que es Naruto-hablo con voz gélida que hizo temblar a Kiba-estás diciendo que desconfías de mi y de lo que siento por ti-esta vez su voz sonó dolida.

-Hi-Hinata…y-yo...yo no-balbuceaba temeroso sin poder explicarse, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerla la había visto de esa manera.

-no puedo creerlo…yo…yo estoy…estoy…-decía buscando la palabra correcta mientras movía sus manos intentando explicarse, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido así, había sentido cosas como, tristeza, dolor, alegría, felicidad y muchos otros, pero ese, ese no, le estaba costando decir que era.

-¿e-estas bien? Hinata-chan-hablo Kiba preocupado al verla.

-no-contesto-e-estoy…yo estoy tan…-seguía buscando la palabra que describiera ese sentimiento que había comenzado a envergarla, Kiba se acerco un poco mas a ella sin poder avanzar mucho deteniéndose solo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella ya que Hinata había impedido que avanzara mas-e-estoy tan…yo estoy…tan-

-¿estás tan qué?…¿estás enferma?-preguntaba Kiba preocupado.

-¡enojada!-dijo en un chillido grave.

Kiba ladeo la cabeza desconcertada ante la manera en que lo había dicho, lo había dicho como si estuviera alegre por estarlo.

-¡estoy enojada¡-dijo para sí.

Kiba solo arqueo una ceja.

-¡estoy enojada!-exclamo alegre al aire.

El seño de Kiba se frunció tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía, no entendía que pasaba ¿quien se ponía alegre porque está enojado?

Definitivamente las mujeres eran completamente raras

-¡ho!...por kami ya me enoje-dijo poniendo sus manos delante de su boca para esconder su gran y hermosa sonrisa.

-ya me enoje-esta vez hablo mas fuerte dirigiéndose a Kiba con el seño fruncido mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-¡ouch! –exclamo Kiba adolorido por el golpe.

-¡ya me enoje!-volvió repetir mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

Pero lo cierto era que el enojo había pasado y ahora se sentía como si se hubiera liberado, el decir, admitir y sentir que estaba enojada sin duda la habían relajado.

-ya me di cuenta…¿estás bien?-pregunto Kiba.

Hinata solo asintió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, Kiba le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, había conocido una nueva faceta de ella que lejos de molestarle le había encantado, su "enojo" era ciertamente adorable.

-voy a ir-sentencio Hinata haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de Kiba.

* * *

_Jajajaja….ya hasta ahí kedo y también hasta ahí llego la poka inspiración k me keda, lo cierto es k pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero resulta k lo acabo de escribir, de hecho son la dos de la mañana y yo debería estar dormida, lo había escrito antes y si lo hubiera hecho seria mas largo pero lamentablemente por mi torpeza y despiste k siempre me acompaña termine perdiendo lo que había escrito TTT-TTTT….últimamente se me esta haciendo muy común el perder mis escritos cuando ya casi los termino, no se k sea pero rezare para k no siga así, en fin._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen estos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía con una pequeña parte sacada de la película Encantada de Disnney xD_

_Espero k les haiga gustado y nos vemos en mi próximo Fic_


End file.
